


Crazy Kids

by littlebitofharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofharry/pseuds/littlebitofharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That long, yeah? I’m curious, how many times have you touched yourself over those years and pictured my hand there instead? Of Harry’s tongue between these soft thighs?" Zayn asks barely above a whisper as his fingers skim the top of my thigh where my red dress meets skin, his hypnotic gaze silently asking for permission he knows he already has.</p><p>Zayn’s hand continues its dance across my leg as he waits for my answer, but it’s when I feel Harry’s plump lips caress the top of my shoulder that something awakens within me. The confident woman sleeping inside of me finally emerges in full force, shoving through my shock and putting air back into my lungs.</p><p>"All the time," I breathe, deciding to let them know just how much I’m dying for this to happen. Either I’m going to go big or go home, and I now have no intention of going home if my gut instincts about Harry and Zayn are correct. "But I get off even more when I think about you fucking each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Kids

_“Harry and Zayn - Rock Me, I’m Legal!”_ I made the sign as a joke, really; I never thought that any of the boys would actually take notice of my poster in the crowd, or that Harry would end up pointing it out to Zayn on stage.

I didn’t think for a second that Zayn would look past the sign to see me holding it and that he would stop in his tracks and stare, his hazel eyes drinking me in like a tall glass of water from my prime second row seats.

I also didn’t expect for a security guard to approach me towards the end of the show and ask me if I wanted to go backstage for a private meet and greet. But most of all, I never anticipated what happened next.

I haven’t been waiting in a room off of the stage by myself for long when I hear someone clear their throat from the doorway.

“Cute dress, but it seems a bit slaggy for a family-friendly show, eh Legal?” I turn around at the familiar Cheshire accent and nearly squeal with delight upon seeing Harry stepping into the room with Zayn following closely behind him. While they are even more breathtaking up close and in person than in any photograph I’ve ever seen, it isn’t Harry’s tanned biceps or Zayn’s sly smile that makes me freeze on the spot - it’s the way Zayn is shamelessly eyeing my exposed legs while Harry shuts the door with his foot without taking his green eyes off of me.

"H-hi," I stammer as the boys draw closer to me, my voice coming out barely above a squeak. "My name isn’t really Legal though, it’s-"

"I don’t give a fuck what your name is. Neither does he, do you, Harry?" Zayn questions as he pauses in front of me, his eyes darting down to take in my accentuated chest as it rises and falls rapidly.

"Nope," Harry says slowly as he circles behind me, and I jump as I feel a hand lightly brush a tendril of hair from my shoulder.

"But I would love to know if her carpet matches the drapes. Or maybe there’s nothing there at all," Harry’s breath hits my neck and I shiver at the sensation and close my eyes tightly, praying this isn’t all a dream; it seems too sudden, too surreal to be anything but a figment of my imagination.

"Why are you shaking, love? I thought you wanted us to, what did your sign say, ‘rock you’? That is why you’re dressed like a whore with your cunt hanging out and perfect tits teasing us, isn’t it?" Zayn asks in an innocent voice, but his intentions and words are anything but. I’m still in shock and unable to respond so I open my eyes and nod meekly, in awe of how different Harry and Zayn are now compared to the smiling and cheery singers on stage.

These are not two nice boys who are quiet and polite, these are men; men who are on the prowl, and have chosen me to be their prey.

"Well, Yes. No. I mean, I’ve been a huge fan for years and I just think that’s a great song and you are all really talented," my rambling trails off as Harry chuckles in my ear, leaning himself into my back while Zayn’s hand grazes the hem of my dress, effectively leaving me breathless…and very wet.

"That long, yeah? I’m curious, how many times have you touched yourself over those years and pictured my hand there instead? Of Harry’s tongue between these soft thighs?" Zayn asks barely above a whisper as his fingers skim the top of my thigh where my red dress meets skin, his hypnotic gaze silently asking for permission he knows he already has.

Zayn’s hand continues its dance across my leg as he waits for my answer, but it’s when I feel Harry’s plump lips caress the top of my shoulder that something awakens within me. The confident woman sleeping inside of me finally emerges in full force, shoving through my shock and putting air back into my lungs.

"All the time," I breathe, deciding to let them know just how much I’m dying for this to happen. Either I’m going to go big or go home, and I now have no intention of going home if my gut instincts about Harry and Zayn are correct. "But I get off even more when I think about you fucking each other."

I know I’m right the moment the admission leaves my mouth. Zayn’s hand pauses and his vision focuses on Harry with a mixture of obvious fondness and lust, while Harry immediately grabs onto my waist and presses his kiss deeper into my flesh.

"Tell me, now," Harry nearly begs as he pulls me even more into his toned body, his length swelling noticeably against my ass.

"On one condition," I challenge, smirking as I see the vein in Zayn’s temple begin to twitch. I wrap my hands around his neck and bring him closer to my lips, breathing in Zayn’s distinct scent of expensive cologne, musk, and cigarettes. "I’ll tell you mine after you show me yours."

Harry’s moan vibrates against my throat while his fingers dig into my waist, and I feel a warm flush roll through me as Zayn’s phone appears next to his ear within seconds. His tone is low and demanding as I begin to nip at his stubbled jaw while grinding myself into Harry’s hips. “Get a car ready and tell the boys we’ll see them later. Harry and I are leaving - now.”

_Twenty minutes later_

"I told you not to fucking tease me like that until we got to the room, you little bitch. Someone could have seen." Zayn spits as he throws me on the hotel room’s bed before climbing on top of me and pinning my wrists above my head, leaving me completely at his mercy.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Harry tearing at his own clothes as fast as possible and I feel myself becoming even wetter just by looking at his toned and tattooed torso. He strips down until he is wearing nothing but his underwear and I bite my lip as I notice the outline of his erection very clearly through the fabric.

"Did I say you could watch him? Harry’s  _mine_  until I say otherwise,” Zayn hisses while he removes one hand from my wrists to grab my face as he forces me to look at him. I lick my lips as he hovers above me, and I can’t help but find his raw masculinity and thirst for complete power over me entirely irresistible. “Now, you’re going to listen to me and do exactly what I fucking say this time, and do not talk back to me. Have I made myself clear, slut?”

I whimper while he tightens his hold on my chin, testing me as his crotch dips ever so slightly into mine.

"I don’t know, Malik. I think my mouth might behave better with Harry’s cum in it," I retort as I squirm beneath him and try to wrench my hands free, which makes him hold on to me even tighter. I take advantage of the closeness and arch my back off of the bed and into Zayn, who growls as I roll my hips into his jean-clad hard-on.

"Harry!" Zayn barks, and Harry is next to the bed in a flash, clearly used to being Zayn’s bitch in the bedroom. "Since this one can’t seem to keep her pretty mouth shut, we’ll have to do it for her. Get my red tie and the cuffs - metal, not the fur."

Moments later I’m handcuffed to either end of the headboard with Zayn’s tie wrapped securely around my mouth, hating and loving being so completely helpless at the hands of “wholesome” boy banders Harry Styles and Zayn Malik.

Harry is assigned the task of stripping me of my clothing while Zayn undresses himself and watches closely, making sure Harry doesn’t get too carried away. I strain at the cuffs as Harry straddles my legs and runs his large hands from my thighs past my navel up to my chest, where he gathers the fabric of my dress and begins to pull down, groaning as my breasts spring free. With each exposed inch of skin I can feel him start to become restless as he sits on top of me, his pink lips parting in need when my racy red thong comes into view.

He lifts up and I raise my legs so that he can slip my dress off, and he tosses it behind him before returning his attention back to me. His green eyes darken and he drags both of his hands through his chocolate locks as he stares despairingly at my soaked underwear, and I can’t help but stare right back. I don’t try to stifle the whine that comes from me as I watch his palm slide down his muscular chest to his happy trail before he begins tracing the outline of his hard cock through his briefs, the sparrows inked on his skin moving as his breathing starts to pick up.

“Stop. Don’t touch her, Harry. Not yet,” Zayn commands sternly, and Harry retracts his hand immediately from heading towards my thong before he removes himself from on top of me and goes to stand in front of Zayn off the foot of the bed. I watch silently with wide eyes as Zayn whispers into Harry’s ear from behind the younger boy, who shivers as Zayn runs his hands lightly down the sides of Harry’s bare chest.

“You just love this, don’t you?” Zayn murmurs into Harry’s neck from behind him as his hazel eyes direct his question at me, and I nod fervently as Zayn’s tattooed hands travel to the front of Harry’s black briefs before skimming his fingers along the waistband.

“Harry loves it too, when I touch him like this.” He dips his hand into Harry’s underwear, eliciting a moan from Harry’s throat as Zayn pushes the fabric down just far enough for me to get a glimpse of Harry’s shiny, glistening head.

“And I love him, especially his cock. Not only the way it tastes,” Zayn thumbs over the slick head with both hands before bringing one of his fingers up to his lips and sucking Harry’s juices from his thumb, causing me to whimper against the gag in my mouth. “But also the way it looks when he’s fucking a wet, tight, pussy.”

Zayn’s gaze burns into my form as he takes in the silk silencing me and the handcuffs trapping me on the bed, and that’s when I realize these men aren’t going to just fuck me; they are going to absolutely destroy me.

“But since you can’t behave yourself, I think Harry and I will have a little fun together first. How does that sound, love?” Zayn purrs, but Harry doesn’t answer him.

Before I can process what’s happening Harry is facing Zayn, a guttural groan falling into Zayn’s mouth as their lips crash together passionately. Their tongues fight for dominance as Zayn’s fingers claw at the sides of Harry’s briefs, the material falling to the floor as his erection falls out before he’s pressed tightly to Zayn once more. I can barely breathe when I see Harry’s precum leave a wet streak across Zayn’s muscular stomach, and I rub my legs together in a failed attempt to relieve some of the tension in my core.

Their hands and mouths are everywhere and anywhere. Harry’s lips attack Zayn’s neck hungrily while Zayn watches my reaction through hooded lids, his hand reaching down between them to grab onto Harry’s length before he tugs on his dick swiftly and expertly.

"Fuck, Z. I need your cock, baby. I need it so fucking bad." Harry pants into Zayn’s throat, and I feel the metal cutting into my skin as I pull harder upon seeing Zayn press a hard kiss to Harry’s swollen lips before forcing Harry to his knees. My body burns hotter than fire as I’m made to watch Harry tear Zayn’s underwear from him before he takes Zayn’s leaking dick into his mouth, causing Zayn to grab onto Harry’s curls and throw his head back in ecstasy as Harry gags around him.

“That’s right, take my cock like a good boy. God, Harry-”

It’s even more mind-blowing than I ever imagined, watching Zayn fuck Harry’s beautiful face. From the side view they’ve given me I can see every muscle in Harry’s arms contract as he holds on to Zayn’s thighs and can almost taste the sweat dripping down from his temples as Zayn thrusts himself between Harry’s lips repeatedly. I can also see Zayn start to come undone as he notices my increased desire, made evident by the juices seeping through my underwear onto the sheets below me.

"Is this what you think about when you touch yourself, cunt? Or do you think about me pounding into his perfect bum too?" Zayn questions gruffly in between thrusts, and I scream into the gag as my need becomes almost too much to bear. "Because let me tell you, you can’t even imagine how fucking good his ass feels wrapped around my cock."

Zayn smirks darkly before pulling out of Harry’s mouth and yanking the younger boy to his feet, who immediately licks his lips and darts over to a suitcase in the corner of the room.

"So, you want a fantasy, yeah?" Zayn asks me as Harry returns with condoms and lubricant in hand, and Zayn grabs the lube before tossing the other items on the mattress at my feet. I retract my legs as Zayn bends Harry over the edge of the bed, holding the man down with one hand after Zayn covers two digits on his other hand in the slick substance. "I’ll give you a fucking fantasy."

I don’t see Zayn slip his fingers into Harry’s rear due to the angle, but I don’t have to; Harry’s face contorted in painful euphoria and clawing grab at my ankles upon Zayn’s intrusion is enough to drive me crazy. Harry grasps at the duvet next to me with both hands and his eyes squeeze shut as Zayn appears to plunge his digits deep inside of him, stretching him out, and it’s mere moments before Harry is begging for more of Zayn; begging for even a single taste of me.

Despite Harry’s pleas to release me from the confines keeping me away from him so he can pull me into his mouth, Zayn drives his nails into Harry’s back as he forces Harry into back into his encased hand up to the knuckle while my raven-haired tormenter stares at me with cold eyes.

Perhaps it’s the way I’m tugging on the handcuffs so hard that a small trickle of blood begins to run down my arm, or how Harry is relentless in his need to have me as he fucks himself hard and fast on Zayn’s hand. Or maybe Zayn sees what an absolute mess we all are drenched in sweat, our own fluids, our own desperation. Whatever the reason, when Harry lets out out a particularly loud yell Zayn withdraws his fingers and goes to retrieve the key to the cuffs from the nightstand while Harry crawls onto the bed and tears the gag from my mouth with trembling hands.

I have time to take one freeing breath before Harry’s on top of me, his tongue pushing its way past my lips into my mouth, and I moan as I sense the distinct taste of Zayn’s precum still present in his kiss. I feel Harry’s cock slide along the side of my thigh leaving a damp trail in its wake as he rushes to remove my thong, and his long fingers find my wet slit right after.

“Don’t think just because your hands are free that you are. When I let you go you are to get on your hands and knees or you will be very,  _very_  sorry,” Zayn hisses in my ear as he finally uncuffs me.

As soon as my wrists are unbound I don’t hesitate and flip over quickly so that my dripping sex is in line with Harry’s face, my arms shaking and bleeding onto the twisted sheets. I back into his mouth as his large hands squeeze my cheeks, Harry’s tongue sliding up and down my core as he eagerly licks my juices and sucks on my clit with his swollen lips.

“Oh my - fuck, Zayn!” Harry bellows as he pulls his mouth away from me. I turn my head and look back, and as I take in the scene behind me I don’t even care that Harry is unable to compose himself enough to continue pleasing me. Zayn is kneeling behind Harry, and my vision blurs as I watch Harry’s mouth open in a silent scream while Zayn pushes his lubricated cock inch by inch into Harry’s hole - completely bareback.

“Keep…keep eating her pussy. Eat her out like it’s the best fucking meal you’ve ever had,” Zayn growls between pants as he rocks into Harry’s ass slowly as Harry adjusts, but I know it’s not long before the entire bed will be shaking between the three of us.

I let out a strangled cry as Harry returns to my sex with more vigor than ever, his tongue swiping across my clit every time Zayn forces Harry into me with his deep thrusts.

“Harry, Harry I’m not going to last long…I need you to fuck her. Fuck that filthy slut in her tight cunt right now!” Zayn orders before tossing a condom onto the pillow next to my head. Harry stops his assault between my legs and smacks my ass hard as Zayn buries his length inside of Harry as they wait impatiently.

I grab the packet and tear it open quick as lightning before turning around and crawling over to Harry and Zayn, who are now both angled in such a way as to allow me to attend to Harry’s throbbing member. I place wet kisses along Harry’s chest as I slip the condom on before Harry grabs my hips and twists me around so that I’m on my knees again in front of him, my hands shooting towards the headboard as Harry lines himself up with my entrance before slamming into me in one swift thrust.

Harry leans his chest against my back as he pulls out at the same time Zayn retreats from Harry’s ass, my juices now sliding down my leg as Harry holds onto me tightly. He times his thrusts with Zayn’s and before long we’re all perfectly in sync; three slick bodies coming together as one as we begin to lose ourselves to the untamed pleasure shooting through our bones.

“Harder, please. Fuck me harder, Harry!” I scream as I feel the tension in my center start to bubble and rise, and he does; they both do.

“Harry-,” Zayn begins, but Harry cuts him off as his palms slide desperately over my clammy skin.

“I know,” Harry whispers, and I can tell he’s close too. “Come in my ass, baby. Come in me so hard I won’t be able to walk for a fucking week.”

Zayn’s yell rips through the hot room as he drives into Harry one last time, profanities spewing from his mouth as he spurts his cum deep inside Harry’s body. Harry pauses for a moment as Zayn pulls out of him completely, preparing himself to give me everything he has - and he does.

I moan uncontrollably as Harry’s rock hard cock penetrates me fast and hard, the back of my thighs aching as his body collides roughly with mine. I feel as though I’m going to explode as my orgasm rips through my flesh, Harry’s name leaving my lips in a scream as I bury my face in the pillows below me while stars shoot in front of my closed lids.

“Fuck, so tight…feels so-,” Harry’s words are choked off by his own carnal groan as he succumbs to his own high with Zayn now whispering naughty words in Harry’s ear behind him, and with a particularly harsh thrust Harry comes sloppily in my scorching heat.

He pulls out and collapses on the bed next to me as Zayn waits for me to catch my breath, but before he can open his mouth the bedroom door flies open and Liam steps through, a malicious smirk spreading across his face.

“I could hear you guys fucking two floors down,” he laughs, and to my shock I look over to see that instead of Zayn appearing stunned or horrified, he seems…excited.

“So guys,” Liam says in a low voice as he heads toward the bed slowly, his hands working at his belt buckle. “Have room for one more?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just starting to get into slash (I'm a het writer so I'm easing myself into it gently) but I hope you liked it!  
> You can find more of my writing and fun shit at littlebitofharry.tumblr.com  
> xo


End file.
